When the Whirlwind Comes
by Zein
Summary: Isabella takes a job with Gmajor to support her family. From there, things turn upside down. How will she affect the lives of those around her? Has many storylines and pairings, but much of it will deal with TommyOFC even though I'm a true JudeTommy shipp
1. Chapter 1

A/N - Hey! So I'm pretty new on here. I posted one short story so far called Confessions of the Night (Please go check that out :-)). Anyway, the reviews I got for that story so far were extremely nice so I just wanted to say thank you to KieraAntigone, ticia-rockinmysoxoff, and jadedxL0VE. You guys might get your wish, for I am contemplating continuing on that story. For now though, I began to write this one which will be much longer. I'm not sure if it is as well written, or if people will respond to the pairings as well, but hopefully you guys enjoy!

P.S. - I own no one except for Isabella, Madison, and Staci. In addition do own the lyrics used in this chapter. They are an excerpt from a song I have written. Now that the legal mumbo jumbo is out of the way, I'll just say, I love reviews :-D.

Her heels made a sickening slurping noise as they traveled over the grimy floor of the dark room. Billows upon billows of smoke made their way through the compact bar. She held her breath for a moment in order to suppress the cough that was currently lodged in the back of her throat. Making her way towards the exit she subconsciously wrapped her arms around herself, pulling her sweater tighter, and therefore concealing herself from the dirty glances of the bar's patrons. Finally, after what seemed like hours of squeezing between sweaty bodies, she emerged from the dingy joint, breathing a sigh of relief and taking in the crisp night air.

She quickly retrieved her phone from her purse, dialing her home number. One ring. Two rings. _C'mon pick up._ Just as she was about to hang up and redial, a familiar voice answered.

"Hello?" the teenage voice came from the other end.

"Staci, what took you so long?" Barely pausing to give the girl a chance to answer, she jumped to her next question. "How's Madison?"

"She's fine Isabella" came the reply, an over emphasis on the word fine. "Worried much?"

Isabella frowned at the bothered tone that came from her younger sister. "Must you always be so snippy?" she questioned.

"Must you always call 300 times in one night whenever I babysit your daughter?"

Isabella flipped her long black hair over her shoulder. "I guess I turned out more like Mom than either of us would have ever imagined."

This statement quieted Staci. "Well, she's fine. We played, we colored, and now she's all snuggled in bed, sound asleep. Satisfied?"

Isabella hesitated. "You know," she paused thinking of what to say to show her gratitude, "I really appreciate you helping me out with her. I know you handle a lot of responsibility for a nineteen year old girl."

Staci scoffed. "Please, you're one to talk about responsibility."

Isabella smiled slightly. "Yea well, I brought it on myself. You-"

Staci interjected before she could go any further. "I'm happy to help. I lean on you, you lean on me. It's how we cope."

Isabella's smiled widened. She glanced at her watch. _Ten to nine_. "I go on in about 10 minutes. Wish me luck?"

"Break a leg."

"See you around twelve?"

"Better be around twelve. I have a seven-thirty class in the morning!"

Isabella laughed. "Later kiddo."

"Bye."

Isabella clasped her phone shut, throwing it back into the depths of her purse. As she turned around to enter the bar, she collided with another body. Stepping back she apologized and went to continue her entry.

"Wait a second," came the male voice. Isabella turned her emerald green eyes towards it's owner, ready to tell off whomever it was that she was convinced was about to hit on her. She was slightly taken aback when she was met with the image of a thin bodied teenager. With his scrawny figure and baby face, she couldn't help but imagine what a misfit he must have seemed like once inside those doors.

His voice squeaked snapping her out of her daze. He cleared his throat as he continued. "Are you Isabella Rosenelli?" he questioned.

Isabella silently wondered how this kid knew her name. Instead of verbalizing this inquiry she instead responded with "If I am?"

The kid smiled meekly, obviously scanning through his brain for the right words. "Jaime Andrews" He introduced himself, extending his hand towards her.

Isabella looked at it impatiently, than back at the bar. "As nice as this is kid, is there a purpose to all of this?" She paused quickly before adding "How did you even get inside this place? You're certainly no older than sixteen or seventeen."

Once again, he smiled sheepishly. "Well," he paused. "I'm part of the A & R department at G-Major records. I kind of obtained a fake I.D. for occasions such as this."

"You? You are in A & R? You mean to tell me that this 'record label' has no more experienced alternatives, so they send out a seventeen year old kid to some of the dirtiest bars in the area? Nice try." With that Isabella's hand flew to grab the handle to the bar's entrance. She was once again stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

"No wait. Seriously." The kid fumbled around in his pocket for something. When it finally emerged, he handed her a business card.

Isabella looked down at the card then back at the boy in front of her. "I gotta tell you if this is some sort of prank, you really pull out all the stops."

"No prank. I scout out talent around the area. I've seen you a couple of times, at some other bars you've played. I saw you last week at the Dizzy Rooster. You're really talented. I was wondering if you might come by the studio and meet with the vice presidents. I've been talking you up for weeks now."

Isabella's brow furrowed as she bit her lip. Something about this situation didn't seem quite right to her. "I don't know. What if I said I'm content to be singing in bars?"

"Then I'd say that's quite an injustice to your talent. You have this whole aura around you. You have raw emotion and passion. That's a rare trait nowadays. I really think that, with the right management and conditioning, you'd have a promising future in the music industry."

_Music industry?_ This was something that Isabella had astonishingly gave very little thought to. She fell back on the whole singing gig as a way to support Madison, Staci and herself after she was laid of from her steady job at the bank. For some reason, she had faced a great amount of difficulty finding a job after that, and she needed a quick fix to her money problems. She all but begged a friend of hers to let her sing Friday nights at the pub he owned. He finally relented, knowing that she was in dire need of the cash. From there, she slowly began to build up a repertoire of local clubs and bars that she frequently played.

However, it was needless to say that, with a job like hers, money was still tight._ If this Jaime kid is right_, _just imagine the type of lifestyle that you could give Madison and Staci. Staci wouldn't have to take out any more loans for college. You could buy a house, build an apartment in the basement so that Staci wouldn't have to shell out her own hard earned cash to live in that tiny shoe box she calls an apartment. You could put Madison in private school. Imagine the possibilities Isabella._

She shook her head clear of these thoughts. _Be realistic. What are the chances that this thing will actually work out? You heard the kid, you still have to meet with vice presidents and corporate suits. I'm sure that they'll be much harder to impress than some seventeen year old kid. But then again, can I really just let this opportunity pass without even giving it the smallest chance?_

Isabella looked up at the boy again. "Okay. I guess one meeting wouldn't hurt. You

know, just to see where this all could lead."

Jaime's face lit up. "Great! Wow, um, okay so-"

Isabella had to laugh. This kid's excitement was just too much for her to handle. "I'm guessing that you don't get too many response like mine, huh?"

The boy smiled, slightly more at ease now that the hardest part of his job was done. "I'm new at this."

Isabella smiled. "I could tell."

Jaime let go of a low laugh as he gave her a few names and numbers. He arranged a date for her to meet with the vice presidents. "Don't worry their pussycats. Well, okay maybe not Liam. And Tommy can be fickle when he wants to. Okay so maybe their not pussycats but-"

Isabella laughed once again. "Kid, remind me not to come to you for a pep talk."

Jamie smiled awkwardly. "You'll be fine I'm sure."

Isabella nodded. She checked her watch. "Oh shit! Um, nice meeting you Jaime! Thanks!" she exclaimed as she hastily made her way back inside the club. After once again making her way through the dense assortment of bodies, she continued to hop up on the stage, ignoring the displeased look on the face of the bar's owner.

She grabbed her acoustic guitar off of its stand and she sat down on the stool placed behind the microphone. Adjusting the stand to her liking she offered a quick apology for being five minutes late. Once finished with the technicalities of introducing herself and her song, she grasped the pick between her thumb and her forefinger and began to lightly strum the opening chords to her creation, becoming fully immersed in her craft instantaneously.

"_I'm standing here, on the edge of time  
__Alone again with these thoughts of mine  
__No one to turn to, but that's how it's always been  
__Living life on the edge of sin..."_


	2. Chapter 2

A/– Don't own neither the characters nor the song used in this chapter. A little bit of cursing in this chapter. Sorry if that offends you. :-(

Tom Quincy sat with his head in his hands as the voice of a seventeen year old girl flowed into the recording booth he was in.

"_With anyone but you..."_

His fellow producer Kwest looked over at him. "What's going on with her today man? She definitely does not have her A-game on."

Tommy gave a silent huff before hitting the button in front of him that would allow his voice to reach his artist's ears. "Jude, can I talk to you outside for a minute?"

She nodded, quickly removing her headphones. Both made their way towards the exit. Jude stepped out in front of him, hands stuffed into her back pockets. "Yea?"

"You're here physically, but mentally?" He just shook his head.

"I got a lot of things running through my head alright Tommy?" She snapped at him, her blue eyes piercing into him.

He sighed slightly, leaning back against the door to the studio. "Look, I know things are complicated right now, for all of us but-"

"Complicated Tommy! Well, if _that_ isn't the understatement of the year!" Jude exclaimed, a sarcastic snicker placed behind her words.

Tommy could feel his patience wearing thin as he allowed Jude to say her piece. He stared straight ahead of him shaking his head slightly, avoiding her eyes at all cost. "I don't know what you want from me" he quietly admitted.

"What I want from you Tommy! You know all too well what I want from you! I want you to stop ruining my life! I was happy with Spiederman! Now he won't even speak to me because of you! And Sadie! I never thought I could be so hated by my own flesh and blood. As if there weren't enough harsh feelings between my mother and father, now my whole family has negative feelings towards me as well. Why couldn't you leave well enough alone Tommy!"

"What happened last night-"

"What Tommy? It didn't happen? You've used that one before. Only this time, it won't work! Too many people got involved this time Tommy! My feelings aren't the only one's on the line this time Tommy!"

Something inside him snapped. "Would you quit yelling at me! Do you think this is easy for me! I know I fucked up! I know I can't make things right! Sadie hates me, and you-"

"I'm surprised you give a flying fuck about what I feel about you."

"That's not fair. Do you think I'd be willing to fuck everything up if I had no feelings for you Jude! I love you alright! But I don't know how to deal with that. I haven't known since the moment you walked into my life! You confuse the shit out of me!"

"I confuse you! I'm not the one playing this game of emotional tug of war. I don't say 'I love you' only to rebuke the statement a day or two later. You don't love me Tommy, so just stop pretending!"

"Who are you to tell me about what I feel or don't feel Jude!"

"I'm the girl who has had her heart broken by you one time too many. If you truly loved me, you would have either been with me, or you would have let go of me so I could find happiness without you! You wouldn't kiss me the moment you thought I was slipping too far out of your grasp. You saw that Spiederman and I were building something special, and you couldn't let that happen, could you Tommy! No, you had to make sure that you kissed me in order to ensure that I was still dedicated to you, that I still worshiped you! Well, guess what Tommy? It doesn't work that way, not anymore. Every time you do stupid shit like this, you cause me more pain and that little piece of me that loves you dwindles down even more."

He looked up at her. This had caught his attention. "Jude, you don't mean that."

"Yea Tommy, I do. Either you want to be with me, or we're friends Tommy. But this time the decision you make is permanent. Because I can't deal with the head game anymore Tommy. And next time you cross the line, you'll lose me altogether. So you decide Tommy. What's it going to be?"

Tommy just looked down quietly, resolving not to say a word.

Jude sighed. "Tell Darius I was feeling a little under the weather." With that, she was gone.

Tommy turned back to head into the studio. Immediately he was met with Kwest's disapproving look. "Again Quincy?"

"Shut up Kwest. You don't know so, just, don't comment, okay?"

"All I know is that you got some major shit going on in your head. And you really need to resolve all of these issues because they're digging you into a hole that's getting bigger and bigger by the second. Pretty soon, they'll be no chance in hell that you'll be able to climb your way out of it."

Kwest patted him on the shoulder before exiting the studio. Tommy collapsed into his swivel chair and threw his head back. _You really are fucking up past the point of no return Quincy._

Just then a knock came on the studio door. "What!" Tommy growled on the unsuspecting perpetrator. In walked Jaime, not exactly a person Tommy wanted to be bothered with right now. "What do you want Andrews?"

"You're a chipper fella ain't ya?" Jaime mocked, knowing how to push every button in Tommy's system.

Tommy shot him a look to know that this wasn't the right time to be messing with him. "I'm giving you five minutes Andrews."

"I need less than that. Just letting you know that you and Liam have an appointment to meet with this new talent I convinced to come in. Today. 3:30. Her names Isabella Rosenelli. Meeting Room # 3."

Tommy pinched the area between his eyes. "No way Andrews. Reschedule. There is no way I'm in the mood to meet with anyone today."

"Too bad because Liam already agreed. And, even though you two are both so-called 'vice presidents,' the way I see it, Liam has a little bit more pull around here than you do."

Tommy looked at him menacingly. "Whatever. Just get out Andrews."

Knowing that Tommy could very well reach his breaking point at any second now, Jaime exited quickly, knowing that his goal had been reached and that Tommy would, indeed, be present in Meeting Room # 3 come 3:30 that afternoon.

Tommy let out a long breath. _Fucking twerp._


	3. Chapter 3

A/N– Not sure how much I like this chapter. I'm not sure if it goes a little overboard. But, anyway, once again, don't own the Instant Star characters, just Staci, Isabella, and Madison. I also own the story used at the ending of this chapter. Enjoy!

Spiederman angrily stuffed clothes into huge duffel bag, his frustrations inhibiting him from doing anything calmly or efficiently. _A whole year wasted._ He shook his head at the thought, packing up all of his belongings that were floating around the loft apartment that he had shared with Jude, Wally, and Kyle. He couldn't stay here. Not with _her_. Not after he and Sadie walked in on _them_.

As he replayed the event over and over again in his mind, Spiederman failed to hear the front door open and close. He failed to notice the petite blond walk into the room. "Speed," she began softly.

His head flew up as he heard her voice. His look conveyed nothing but hurt and betrayal, and she couldn't help but to glance down the instant his eyes met hers. She stuffed her hands in her pockets as the flood gates opened and tears welled up in her eyes. "Speed, I don't know what to say" she choked out in a barely audible voice.

"Save it Harrison. There isn't anything you can say. Words can't take back or change what happened."

Jude nodded slowly. "I know that. I just..." she trailed off.

"If you want to say your sorry, you can save that too. Don't you understand that you can't fix this?"

Jude broke down. "But I want to! Desperately!"

Spiederman swallowed the lump in his throat. "Why'd you do it Jude?" he inquired quietly, a pained tone to his voice.

"He just kissed me! And, I don't know! I was caught up in the moment! I was confused! It's all so complicated with Tommy! You know our history! You know how I feel about-" Jude tried to stop herself, but she knew it was too late. She had said too much.

"That right there! That's the thing Jude! It wasn't a 'heat of the moment' kiss! You're in love with him! In love with a guy who isn't me! Yea, coming into this relationship, I knew about your little crush on Tommy. But it's a year later Jude! If you're not over him by now, you're never going to be! I can't throw all I have into making 'us' work, when no matter what, I can never get back what I'm putting in. I can't pretend that the feelings are balanced in this relationship when they aren't. I need someone whose dedicated to me, 100 . That's not you Jude, no matter how much I want it to be," Spiederman struggled to get the last sentence out, this tangled web taking as much out of him as it had taken out of anyone else.

Jude rushed forward to grab his hand, a pleading look in her eyes. "Speed, I know I hurt you. And I know that my feelings for Tommy are a huge bump in this relationship. But everyday I'm with you, I can let go of him a little more. I just need a little more time before I can be the girl you need. I know it's not fair to you, but I'm asking you to hold out a little longer. I don't think anyone else can help me get over him the way you have been during the past year. I know that if we just held on, I would be that girl whose 100 dedicated to you. I'm already 99 of the way there." She paused, searching his face for a sign. When she found none she quietly added, "Please Speed, I need you."

Spiederman looked at his hand in hers, quietly deliberating over the statements she just made. He shook his head frantically, pulling back his hand harshly. "No Jude. I'm not some kind of Tommy patch that you can just stick on to help you get over him. I can't be that guy Jude. I can't and I won't." He zipped up his duffel bag in a hurry, quietly resolving to forget whatever belongings he hadn't packed up yet. With one last look at his former girlfriend, he tossed the bag over his right shoulder, and left the apartment without a word.

Jude immediately crumpled on the floor, sobbing uncontrollably. _I hate Tommy for this. I'll never forgive him. Why can't he just let me go? Why do I feel like I need him to do so before I can move on completely? Why, why, why, why, why? _It was then that Jude let out an aggravated scream. Her tiny fists beat the concrete floor, as if her pummeling would make the floor give up some secret solution on how to fix her life. She was truly alone now. Her parents were disappointed in her for what she had done to Sadie. That being said, her sister was obviously fuming at her. She had lost Spiederman and along with him went the admiration of Wally and Kyle. Her relationships with Kat and Jaime had never repaired from the bizarre love triangle that they were all once involved in. And Tommy, well, he was the very cause of her loneliness and misery. It was the very moment in which she desperately needed a friend that she came to the bitter realization that she had none. _Just as I told Spiederman when we were beginning to sort out our feelings for one another, 'Lately I've been the queen of pushing everyone away.' Well congratulations Jude, it seems that you've managed to uphold your title._

After an indeterminable amount of time spent crying, Jude finally managed to wipe her eyes and pick herself up off the floor. She crawled into a corner of the couch, glancing around the loft. Without the guys, it seemed so empty, just like her life was at the moment.

Her eyes finally settled on her acoustic guitar stationed in the corner. She snickered. _I'm in love with my guitar_. _If that wasn't the corniest song anybody had ever written._ Yet Tommy had said it was good, had made her believe that as long as she was happy with the songs she created then that was all that mattered. How could he be so sweet and helpful with such trivial matters, yet completely and utterly destroy her where it really counted?

She untucked her arms from underneath her and cautiously made her way over to the guitar, acting as if it might disintegrate upon the slightest touch of her hand. She gently wrapped her hand around it and hauled the instrument onto her lap. She looked at her guitar in her hands and shook her head._ As corny as it sounds, you really are my only friend._

Jude began to play the first thing that came to mind. This wasn't the way she usually went about writing a new song, but right now she was scarcely concerned with tradition and ritual. After quite some time spent on producing the tune, Jude opened her mouth and let the lyrics spill out directly from her heart.

"_You were just a common misconception,  
__a step in the wrong direction,  
__you weren't the Prince Charming  
__I made you out to be.  
__All you did was play with my emotions,  
__and trounce all over my devotion,  
__a common misconception  
__is what you were to me..."_


End file.
